


A Ghost Groping Adventures

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breasts, F/M, Groping, Invisibility, Molestation, Other, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: -RWBYA Series of stories featuring an unseen specter with a penchant for groping and raping women unseen in their daily lives. From Summer Rose To Raven Branwen, to even Saphron Arc. There's no limit to this ghost's threshold for fun and everyone in the RWBY world is subject to it.





	1. Cusp of the Summer Rose by Beach side

  
  
  
  


**A Ghost Groping Adventure- STRQ Edition**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One- Cusping the Rose of Summer by Beach**

 

********

 

“And here we are! Off of the Mistral shore itself. Breathe it all in, everybody!” Taiyang cheered out holding his arms wide open as he and the rest of his family took in the sights. 

The Adult golden-haired man with a five o’clock stubble was wearing nothing except an orange pair of swim trunks and a small brown vest around his nicely toned body. 

Behind him were his two children; a young eight-year-old Yang and an adorable six year-old Ruby being carried in a taller woman’s arms. She had shoulder length dark hair with reddened tips , fair skin, and glimmering silver eyes. She was a head and a half shorter than Tai and had a perfectly fit figure with slim waist and decently wide hips, and modestly robust chest. She was wearing a two-piece bikini designed in white with red rose patterns strewn across the surface. 

This was Summer Rose.

“Mmhh! Smell that fresh salty air, girls. We are here and we are gonna have a blast!” Summer said gushing as she held the two youngsters close to her face. The bite-sized girls giggled mirthfully as their mother nudged their cheeks with hers in a playful manner. 

“Alright, time to take pictures. The first one being of us together at this exact spot, lemme  just grab my Scroll here real quick.” Tai said with enthusiasm as she fished the small device out from one of his vest pockets.

Summer giggled happily and let the girls down to scurry about playfully as she got closer to the shore ahead of her. Somewhere around the area though there was a ‘ghost’, a spectral humanoid-shaped individual unseen by the naked eye. A pair of invisible eyes watched them all from afar, namely Summer and how she moved when bending down to scoop up her kids again. The spectral visitor salivated at the sight and felt the perverse lust well up in his being, she was exquisite in beauty, grace, and form. Oh he would have at her tonight and follow her home to have at her some more, he just has to be sneaky about it lest her husband ruin everything upon noticing.

The blonde man steadied the scroll’s camera onto a stand before quickly hurrying into the family huddle to take a picture of himself hugging his wife and kids. The girls made goofy faces until Summer playfully smacked their heads so that they could just smile instead. 

He flowed along the ground stealthily and drew himself close to the woman, he was behind a rock somewhere admiring the back of her body and delicious her peach-shaped butt was clad in a bikini bottom. He felt even hornier just by looking at it, which always made it weird to him seeing as how he didn’t have a physical form. 

‘Come on. Separate from everybody so I can feel you, woman.’ The ghost thought to himself waiting patiently for the right moment. 

As the roll of family pictures followed Summer eventually stood by herself in front of the camera and informed her husband to take the picture of her posing like a pinup model. This was where the ghost took its chance. Drifting up closely by her right shoulder the invisible man stood right by her pushing its face closer to her breasts. He marveled at them up close and measured her to be at least a healthy and modest C cup. 

‘Sooo nice….if only I can touch them right now, but...it’s still too risky. The other guy is over there after all.’ He thought to himself holding his unseen hand above her breasts feeling the need to grope them while Tai was busy snapping pictures of her making various poses. 

The ghost stood back a bit as she constantly changed positions, he didn’t want to risk alerting them and making it difficult to have his way. Instead, he currently settled for just admiring her body as she posed for the camera. The blonde man chuckled in mirth and took one last photo of her posing provocatively on her knees for her husband. The Ghost felt a very strong tug of arousal upon seeing her like this, he resisted the urge to tackle her onto the beach and fuck her right there.

“Alright, supermodel. That’s enough for the pics for today, let’s go swim with our girls for the next couple of hours before they fall asleep. Sound good?” Tai asked in his usual cheery voice as Summer got up from her posture and nodded smiling.

“That’s good lemme see them.” Summer went up and joined him, Tai rolled through the pictures of her individual poses for the man. Till, one of them caught her eye. She stopped Tai’s finger and zoomed in on one of her standing poses when noticing ‘something’ was there next to her shoulder looking at her chest.

“What is that; a wisp of smoke shaped like a face? Maybe a digital blur or something?” She wondered as Tai focused on that too and chuckled.

“Looks like a ‘ghost’ face staring right at your chest, honey. Hehe, weird, maybe it’s just a dust cloud from  you kicking the sand or something.” He joked with a shrug as Summer hit him in the shoulder before closing the scroll’s slide screen.

The pair laughed together and joined hands before going over to play with their daughters out on the beach. 

She eventually went to get her parasol and lay down on a beach chair she covered up with a towel. There she placed herself on it with the shade covering half of her body while Tai played with the girls. The ghost saw this as his chance to have some fun finally. Drifting over to her supposedly snoozing form he took a spot to hover above her and admire her body. Her chest rose and fell slowly and a small snoring sound could be heard from her face. This told him all he needed to hear as he reached down with spectral unseen hands to grip the strings of her top. 

Carefully he slipped them down her shoulders slowly exposing more fair skin along the way, eventually he flipped the top over off of her boobs revealing them in all their perfect bouncy glory. 

‘Oohhh here we go. You are a looker, Ma’am. I think I’ll treat you like a gentleman would before going to that step.’ He thought to himself as he memorized the sight of her nipples and her breast shape. Wanting to grope her tits and feel her up the ghost settled for her bottom next and draped his unseen hands down the curvature of her perfect body. 

“Hmmm.~” Summer moaned sleepily and stirred a bit tossing her head gently to the side before snoring again. 

The ghost then had his hands around the straps of her bottom piece of the swimsuit and slowly pulled it down her body revealing a light tuft of flaxen pubic hair below her navel. For some reason the ghost licked his invisible lips upon seeing it and pulled the rest of her bottom down revealing her fresh pink pair of pussy lips for him to adore. 

‘There we are.’ He thought to himself feeling the urge well up inside of his ‘body’ making the need to fuck her all that much stronger. Summer’s snatch was perfectly healthy in freshness, color, and size. He drifted his head close to her muff and pushed open her legs giving himself more of a wider view of her cunt. His fingers drifted over to spread open her lips revealing the small cavern of pink wetness inside making him even more desperate to go and fuck her.

And he would have to were it not for Tai Yang’s voice barking out in the open.

“Hey Summer! I’m coming over to get the sunscreen from ya, Ruby is afraid of getting burnt.” Taiyang called out making the ghost quickly pull her top and bottom pieces of her bikini up over her body and move away before he arrived.

The tall burly man arrived at the spot and saw that his wife was just now stirring from her slumber and stretching her arms.

“Oh, man, what did I miss? I really knocked out there for a minute.” She yawned making him chuckle.

“Heh, you must’ve been pretty comfortable just now to sleep like a log and also look like a sloppy sleeper with your legs spread like that. I came here to get sunscreen, our daughter is getting squeamish about the sunlight.” Tai said with a friendly smile and pulled her up to join the girls in the water after taking the beach bag from the spot.

The ghost watched with impatience and sat waiting to follow them all home and visit Summer in bed. In the meantime, the memory of her pussy and her breasts were foremost in his mind.

‘It’s all about patience. Just have to wait for the right moment and time, for now I’m just gonna sit here and admire.’ The ghost thought to himself in mild boredom as Summer and Taiyang went about playing with the girls.

Later, Summer took both of her girls with her to the changing room so they could change out of their bathing suits and into a fresh change of clothing. Ruby went into one stall with Yang while Summer stood outside by a wall mirror clutching their towels.

“If there’s any trouble  you two call me right away.~” Summer called out and approached the mirror to check herself and see if she kept her figure. Putting the towels down she twirled her body slowly taking in all her features, a smug grin was on her face when she saw that there was nothing out of the ordinary...except that…

“Eh? Is that….?” Summer stopped moving and flashed her buttocks to reflect on the mirror seeing the bizarre sight of a handprint there on her right buttcheek. It was a red imprint of a hand telling that maybe Taiyang smacked her ass when she wasn’t looking. “That’s funny, I don't remember him doing that. Did someone give me a pat when I wasn’t looking?”

*******

Later, while the sun glimmered beautifully along the surface Summer chose to make a dip while her family ate out at a grill.

Shedding off her sunhat and sunglasses Summer greeted the waters with a smile and dove right into the beach waters with a splash. 

The ghost was still nearby and watching with a gleeful smile on his invisible face. Deciding to take full advantage of this opportune moment he floated over into the waters themselves drawing closer to Summer. Her head rose out of the water with a splash, the woman laughed in merriment as she frolicked around in the ocean. 

The ghost’s form moved ever closer to her undaunted by the flows of the sea as he got within several inches of her body. His hands reached around her chest as she stopped moving to look over at the family ahead. Her feet were planted in the sand underneath the waters as she waved at them. He took his cue to then rouche both of her breasts making her yelp out with a squeak and a fierce blush. Summer spastically started looking around to see what might’ve grabbed her. She saw nothing and became even more confused.

‘Am I going crazy?’ She thought before the finger-like imprints of pressure squeezed in around her mounds causing her to squirm about within the waters moaning lightly.

“Hhhhhhh!” She hummed with pursed lips and squeezed her eyes shut trying not to enjoy this like she had before. 

‘Hehehe, that’s right, give yourself up to me, beautiful.’ The ghost thought as he fondled her breasts slowly within the waters themselves and peeled off her bikini top exposing her breasts. 

His unseen hands came around her nipples and pinched them between her fingers making her squeal out in shrill heavily elated moans of sensation. Summer was panting loudly and keeping her eyes closed as the waters splashed against her half-naked body. The ghost fondled her breasts around in slow circles building up the pleasure she was feeling all throughout until one of his hands reached down cupping her bottom. 

“Nnngghh!~” She whimpered out feeling her ass get squeezed by an unseen hand. The ghost salivated in a perverse grin as he squeezed her doughy perfect buttcheeks around at his leisure till he pulled off her bikini bottom exposing her moistness.

“Haaahh….wha….what’s pulling off my clothing? Am I getting groped by a jellyfish or something?” She whimpered out breathing hotly as the specter then dipped one of his fingers into the ring of her ass. 

Summer tensed up sharply in a jolt of pleasure and felt her body stiffen in response to having her ass probed. It was a very unfamiliar feeling to the mother of two, she and Tai never fucked in the ass before, but now it felt strange yet titillating all at the same time.

The ghost chuckled at her reaction then slipped his other hand around her body away from her breast to dip between her legs and finger her pussy. She wiggled about within the waters gasping and panting in sexual exhilaration as both of her holds were now getting fingered by something that wasn’t there.

The ghost was having too much fun at this point and worked his invisible fingers into the woman’s ass and twat sporadically in back and forth motion. Summer wiggled back and forth jerking about with both her holes being thoroughly violated. The water sloshed about as she flailed back and forth in ecstasy, this continued on for minutes until she felt her body quiver in climax causing her vaginal orifice to squeeze on the specter’s fingers cumming!

“Oooohhhhh! Hhaaahhh!~” She hollered out with her head tossing back over the ocean surface wearing a delirious smile of pure ecstasy on her face. 

Her body quivered some more and continued to so for a few more seconds until she came down from her high. The ghost left her body and let Summer float there in the waters panting like she swam a full mile on her own. A smirk formed on his face as he crept away with the fond memory of thoroughly molesting the woman in the deep.

“Oohhh, better get back to the shore then figure out what that was all about.” She said sleepily and started swimming back when she noticed she no longer had any of bikini clothes making her cover up her body with her arms in embarrassment. 

“Dammit! Where did they go?!” She shrieked out red in the cheeks till she noticed them further away hanging on a parasol just ahead. Quickly looking left and right to see anyone passing by Summer took a breath and put all her Huntress training to good use and dashed forth to grab them in a haste and put them both on!

She was beet red the entire time and the ghost was just laughing his butt off.

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued….

 

AN: Thanks for reading.


	2. Homestead Humping

  
  


**Ghost Groping Adventure**

**RWBY**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter Two- Homestead Humping**

 

**********

 

Summer, while still wondering what all of that was at the beach, drove with Tai back to their home in the woods. She looked behind to see her young daughters sleeping because of the long trip, this brought a smile to her face, but she didn’t notice they were carrying a third passenger. 

Mister Ghost himself, the translucent invisible specter hung out in the trunk patiently waiting for their return home. Once Tai-Yang had pulled up to the driveway and turned off the car he drifted out and hovered closely to Summer.

“Whew, quite a journey getting back, huh honey?” He commented as he opened the door to pull out a sleeping Yang as Summer took Ruby into her arms.

“Oh I can sleep for a whole week now that we’re back. Still, we got plenty of good photos and memories while we were there.~” Summer said brightly as they closed the doors and eyed the luggage in the trunk with laziness and shrugged to each other before heading inside. It can wait till tomorrow.

The ghost meanwhile kept a close distance to Summer and watched her taut supple ass sway with each step she took into the cottage. He watched as they set the kids to bed and was pleased to see they were staying up to cook dinner for themselves. The husband was at the stove with the woman in front of him having his arms around her belly affectionately. He sat bored at one of the dining table chairs and waited as they cooked up some delicious looking dinner.

‘Man, if only I could eat. At least I get to have the other kind of fun without anyone bothering. Speaking of which….’ The ghost thought as Summer sat down with Tai with a plate of steak and rice for dinner. 

She was wearing a backless white long-sleeve that looked as elegant as it did sexy. This only gave the ghost an opportunity for some mischief. He crept invisibly behind the mother of two and saw the straps of her white bra out in the open for him to mess with. Smirking widely he reached forward and undid the latch before she could notice. 

“Huh?” Summer let out and felt her breasts sag within her shirt causing them both to spill out of the cleavage collar revealing her bountiful tits, nipples and all.

“Spfftt!” Tai-Yang spat out his water when he saw the nip-slip accident at the table. “Summer?!”

“Uuaahh! I didn’t know it was loose! What the heck?!” She squealed out in profuse embarrassment and wrapped her arms around her chest before hastily getting up and running to the bathroom to fix herself up.

Tai-Yang leaned back in his chair airing out a weary groan feeling thankful the girls weren’t around to see such a thing happen to their mother. The ghost, meanwhile, was rolling on the floor laughing and eagerly awaiting when she’d hit the shower.

“Man, what was that about?” Tai-Yang groaned as Summer hastily realigned her bra and made sure the latch was on tight.

Eventually, Dinner came to an end and the big papa bear of the family decided to turn in early after eating such a heavy meal. Summer on the other hand felt she was in need of a shower, the accident at dinner was still fresh on her mind and giving her flashbacks to the strange happenings that went on at the beach. 

‘No, no….just calm yourself. Had to have been a crazy coincidence. Taking a shower might cool my head a bit.’ She thought to herself shaking her head and proceeding to the bathroom of their bedroom. 

The ghost wasn’t too far behind, his face was still as unseen as the rest of him, but if you could see it you’d find a perverse grin widening as the woman started taking off her clothing. Summer was in the middle of the bathroom with a fresh set of sleeping clothes bundled up with her towel. She started undoing article after article of clothing on her body, first, she revealed her fully round C-cup breasts which excited the ghost greatly. Second, she shimmied out of her skirt and pulled down her panties unveiling her fresh tight-looking pussy directly to his eyes. 

Whether or not he had a corporeal form this guy definitely still felt aroused by seeing a woman’s bare snatch exposed to him. Summer’s velvety lips were fresh and youthful looking, not to mention tight. It is a wonder that she had a child with a pussy in perfect shape like that. He salivated looking at it as he hung his head low. 

Summer then went over to the shower stall, twisted a few knobs, and got the shower running with hot waters. Steam came out making the glass panel doors fog up and the woman herself got in letting the warm steamy waters splash against her skin. 

‘Time to work my magic.~’ He thought with a smirk and floated quietly through the door appearing behind Summer’s naked wet body. The steam of the showers gave him somewhat of an outline at random intervals. 

Summer was too busy washing her hair with the shampoo and water to really notice. Her eyes were closed and she hummed a musical tune to herself while the ghost reached forward ready to have his fun. 

“Mmhhh!~” She hummed out in surprise pleasure when she felt the impression of hands around her breasts grab hold. She assumed it was Tai-Yang by surprise and said nothing. Pursing her lips in a cute utterly titillated expression she continued washing her hair as the ghost went on with squeezing her breasts. 

Impressions of fingers and palms became visible on the surface of her smooth perfect skin, her mounds swished around in gyrating rotations slowly in circles making her more aroused by second. The ghost himself had a goofy look on his face as he enjoyed the woman’s mammaries squishing within his hands, Summer let out an aroused moan as he continued this treatment for several more minutes. 

Letting the shampoo stay in her hair she reached for the body soap and began lathering it all over herself until the ghost crept his hands down between her legs feeling up her snatch. Summer let out a hitch of breath as she felt a pair of fingers massage her nether lips. 

“Hmmmh, Tai. You’re so frisky today, but I thought you went to sleep.” Summer guessed and the Ghost obviously did not answer. Instead he dipped a finger into her quirm making her tense up at the penetrating sensation with a pleasured yelp. 

Summer shut up and felt the soothing waves of stimulation erode her sense of curiosity. The ghost pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy making her walls cling to them in response while he groped one of her breasts with an unused hand. Summer was breathing hotly now and moaning quietly while tilting her head to the side, he had her in his clutches as the water cascaded against her sexy sleek body. 

“Unnh!~ Aaahh! Ooohh….!” She moaned and gasped till she turned her head to the side expecting a kiss from her husband. Instead, she got the ghost pressing its invisible mouth to hers and sliding his tongue inside of it. 

Upon feeling the unfamiliar intruder swirling its tongue around her mouth Summer’s eyes shot open in surprise and saw nothing in it place right as she panicked.

“Uuaahhh! Wha-what….is….!?” Summer freaked out and the ghost had took its cue to leave her be, for now. He had left the woman there the moment she opened her eyes, after all he didn’t want her awake fully at nighttime. 

Summer’s head whipped around looking for whatever she felt that was, she knew ‘felt’ something molesting her as well as a tongue pushing into her mouth. Her Silver eyes were shaky with panic and insecurity, she took a moment to calm down and finish showering her body believing that experience to some sort of hallucination.

Finishing her shower and drying off Summer entered her bedroom shakily and saw Tai sleeping soundly on the bed as if he never left. She felt even more considered and wondered if a Geist was doing something to her without her noticing, but she shrugged that off as ridiculous.

‘First the beach and now this….just what exactly is going on? Ooh, I need to go to bed, maybe a fresh night of sleep will cure my ills.’ She thought to herself and proceeded to get into the covers with her husband. 

On Summer’s body was a skimpy white tank-top and a pair of high-riding brown shorts showing off her silky smooth thighs, Her legs were long and her skin was in beautiful condition as she laid snugly along the bed succumbing to the bliss of sleep.

‘Showtime. Heheheh.~’ The ghost thought to himself as he phased through the floor below and hovered above Summer’s slumbering form. Seeing her face soundly asleep made him think of her as an angel on account of her purity and beauty. 

He was tempted to stroke her cheek in affection but instead settled for pulling down the fluffy blanket covering up her body. There he saw her perfect figure in barely-clothed glory, her clothes barely hung off her creamy-skinned body making him rile up more with arousal. Quickly leaning down he placed his transparent lips against her mouth engaging her in a sweet chaste kiss.

“Hmmm.~” Summer hummed in her sleep when feeling the soft fluttering sensation of the ghost’s lips caressing her own. He let his hands drift down to her tank-top and peeled it down her chest revealing her bountiful moderately sized breasts to him.  

Feeling the hunger well up inside of him the ghost then reached down to her breasts grabbing into his palms and making Summer whimper at his touching.

“Oooh~ Aaahh!” She whimpered out pumping her chest up into the air as she started subtly writhing about on the bed. Tai was still dead asleep and Summer’s eyes started slowly fluttering open, but the ghost did not care.

He leaned his head down and latched his invisible lips onto one of her nipples sucking it his mouth and tasting it with gleeful pleasure. Summer whimpered more sharply and stirred awake to see her chest exposed with ‘something’ grabbing her breasts. 

‘Wha…?! What’s going on?! Oohhh!~’ Summer thought before tossing back her head in pleasure once he hit a weak spot in her breasts. 

His hands gripped and squeezed her doughy mounds strongly with his lips tenderly sucking onto one of them in thoroughly suction. 

“Haahh….!~ Mnng!” She whimpered some more with her face tossing about on the pillow and legs squirming about. The ghost was aware she was awake now but did nothing to stop his actions, he was going all the way with this dazzling woman.

One of his hands left her chest and trailed down her body pulling off the rest of the blankets and revealing her silky legs in the process. Summer continued squirming while he pulled on her shorts and panties in unison. Her lower set of clothes came down slowly along her squirming thighs exposing her moistening folds once more.

Summer let out a shriek of surprise amidst all the heavily aroused squeaking she’s been doing. She could feel the cold air brushing against her exposed pussy. The ghost dragged his right hand down between her legs and started pushing a pair of fingers into her quivering wetness. 

“Mmmhhh!” She whimpered within her throat and bucked her hips up against his invisible hand. In the middle of all the pleasure she was feeling she was still panicked about what could possibly be doing this to her. Her flashed her head to see her husband still sleeping soundly while still feeling the invisible appendages push tightly into her cunt. Her vaginal muscles convulsed and squished around the unseen intruders giving the ghost a twisted sense of pleasure and delight. 

He continued this treatment for a bit longer making her pussy squelch fluids as his fingers fucked her tight cunt repeatedly for minutes on end. Summer was practically bouncing her hips up off the bed with each thrust. Then when summer suddenly came all over his fingers the ghost felt he was ready to go even farther, had been ever since seeing her at the beach.

“Uuuuaaghh!~” She whispered out after feeling her walls clench and squirt all over his invisible fingers. The ghost then moved his form to straddle her body with his hands leaving their places. They pressed against her thighs and held them apart keeping her legs spread for him.

Summer had been panting hard after that surprise orgasm due to the foreplay she was given, her mind was still addled by lust to really comprehend what was going on, but then she ‘something’ pushing into her snatch once again.

“Nnnggh!” She grunted out within her throat as he slipped his erect translucent phallus directly into her waiting cunt. Summer’s eyes shot wide open in surprise as she felt the large size of the ghost’s penis push into her sensitive walls. She wanted to holler out and call out to her husband, but the ghost was one step ahead of her and placed his lips on her mouth silencing her voice. 

“Mmmnngh!” She moaned in protest until his tongue came out and lathered around inside her throat like a serpent. His hips steadily began slapping into her pelvis creating soft skin-smacking noises from her body. She was being violated by some unseen visitor and part of her was enjoying it greatly. 

‘Ooh yeah! This is the stuff! This woman just feels so damn good! Unngh!~” The ghost grunted out while Summer’s writhing body bounced and rocked against his hammering frame. The bed lightly creaked to their fucking as she surrendered herself to the mind-numbing bliss she was currently feeling. Her eyes started rolling up into their sockets with her mouth constantly raped by its tongue.

She felt it swirl and twist against her own as he pumped her throbbing vessel over and over again. The ghost felt the squelching constrictions her cunt had to offer and loved every second of it, the helpless moans of Summer only bolstered his drive for fucking her. He morphed his hands into tentacles and wrapped them around their wrists binding her entirely while his tongue continued swirling around inside her throat. Summer couldn’t help but mewl back in pleasure because of her body’s instinctual reactions. She didn’t want this and felt heart despairing that it was happening,but quickly her mind was overloading with sensitive stimulation. The ghost knew what he was doing and what it was doing was breaking her.

“Mmhhh! Nngghhh!~ Mh mh mh mh mhhh!~” She whimpered and moaned within his invisible mouth feeling the slimy unseen appendage dominate hers in a passionate kiss. Her vulva throbbed and stretched over and over as he pumped her ravenously like an animal in heat, this carried for several more minutes until he felt ready to burst.

“That’s it.~ Enjoy my body all you like, but my heart will always belong to Tai.” She breathed out once he let go of his lips.

Uncaring he just shrugged feeling he could live with that just fine.

‘I think I like your attitude, gorgeous. I may  not break you, but I can make you squeal like this in ways your husband never could.’ He thought to himself and channeled more energy into the rutting thrusts of his hips slamming into her waist.

Summer wasn’t far behind and wound up cumming hard all over his unseen body! Her body shuddered intensely as he drove his member into her cervix twitch some more before cumming. The ghost groaned loudly letting out a low grunt before filling up her insides with spectral goop that was the equivalent of semen.

“Nnuuuh aaahhhh!~” Summer whimpered out in bliss as she continuously thrashed about in climax while the ghost-filled her right up. He grinned knowing he let out  inside of her womb giving him the fantasy of knocking her up. It was physically impossible of course, but still the ghost found it enticing to think about.

“Aahhh. My work is done here.” He breathed out with a satisfied sigh and pulled out of her twitching quirm with a loud wet pop. Spectral translucent cum oozed out of her throbbing pussy and the ghost smiled to himself once he saw how silly of an expression her face was stuck in. Summer had her eyes drifted up into their sockets and a wide goofy smile on her face as she panted raggedly on the bed. 

“I’ll be seeing you more, maybe your friend Raven too eventually, later.~” The ghost bade goodbye and floated away leaving the woman a sweaty naked mess on her bed next to her husband.

“Okay.~” Summer whimpered out stupidly with a smile as more cum oozed out of her pussy.

  
  


**End of Chapter**

 

AN:This was for NRiver. Thanks for reading.


	3. Daughters into the Fold Part One

  
  
  


**A Ghost Groping Adventure-STRQ Edition**

**RWBY**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter Three- Daughters into the Fold**

 

****

Some time after Summer was raped thoroughly in bed and at the beach by the spiritual lecher she started occasionally had nightmares of the same fate befalling her sweet girls, but ultimately the ghost was patient and ceased his rapings of the married woman. It would wait while her two young blossoming daughters blossomed into young women, it knew it was a pervert and a rather shameless one at that, but it lived for having these beautiful women. Until then it would wonder for years either  raping other girls and women in unexpected moments among their family members. Time and time again he’d indulge in tasting random women around the island of patch and the continent of Anima, but it would always find its way back to the house of Summer Rose to see how they would be growing. Occasionally it would even have the woman again when she was alone. 

Such as right now…. 

******

Years later….

 

A sixteen year old blonde girl wearing a brown leather outfit skipped her way to her home on Patch island. She had a mature figure, slim waist with wide hips, with a generous bust of supple D-cups bouncing openly through her cleavage-exposed shirt. She had a bubbly smile on her face,a long mane of golden curly hair, and skin that was glowing in a well-conditioned soft hue. This was Summer’s oldest daughter now a young woman; Yang Xiao Long.

‘Well School was boring, I wonder if anybody’s home. I could really use some excitement right now that I got these babies fully loaded..’ Yang thought to herself  eying her gauntlets Ember Celica before kissing them. 

She opened the door into her house and sighed in relaxation as she walked into the homely setting that was her home. 

Her lilac eyes scanned around the room checking to see if anyone  was home, so far she only saw Zwei napping in his little bed in the living room. Yang had a sweet smile on her face as she walked around looking to see where her mother was. Checking living room she didn’t see her, nor in the kitchen, this made her curious since she knew Ruby was still out and her father was out of town supervising a field trip for a class at Signal academy. Yang put her hands behind her neck wondering her mother was though.

“Hmm, I wonder where mom is. I don't think she went to the store. Ugh, I’m so bored.” Yang grumbled pouting cutely puffing her cheeks as she went upstairs to check her parent’s room. ‘Maybe mom is here taking a nap, hopefully she’s up for some sparring lessons today.’ 

With that the blonde babe walked up the stairs and went down to the hallway leading to her parent’s room, she heard the faint noises of someone ‘moaning’ the closer she got. This made her curious as she got up to the door and heard her mother's moans airing out loudly from afar.

“Hhaahh….ooohh...aaahh!~”

Yang’s eyes went distant and an embarrassed blush crossed her face as she stood outside the door to her parent’s bedroom. 

‘Maybe I shouldn’t go peeking? Is she...masturbating right now?’ Yang thought to herself letting curiosity dictate her actions and make her quietly push the door open slightly to see Summer Rose on her bed with casual dark pants down by her ankles alongside her white cotton panties. Her hands were at her side being unoccupied while something else was keeping her body up in the air. This dispelled her assumption of masturbation and peaked the blonde’s curiosity even more. The mother’s loose white blouse was hunched high up above her chest exposing her naked C-cup sized tits fully as her body tossed about. Her form was writhing in the air with her pussy being spread open repeatedly by unseen force in the curious shape of a penis. 

“Mmnngh! Aaahh ahhh….!~” Summer howled loudly with eyes closed and head tossing back moaning in ecstasy as this bizarre rape continued.

Yang held her mouth agape in utter shock as she saw her writhing on the bed with ‘something’ invisible holding her buttocks off the bed with her folds openly being invaded by an unseen appendage. This made the blonde shudder in both fear and slight arousal, she was seeing her mother get molested by some invisible specter and assumed her mind was playing tricks on her. Not only did nobody she know have that kind of ability, but this made her question so many things while additionally making her horny just by watching.

‘I...I should go!’ Yang thought to herself feeling a chill run down her spine failing to notice that the ‘ghost’ saw her as she left the doorway to run straight into her room.

‘Huh, she’s grown into quite a  beautiful lady. Nice tits and everything, mmh!’ The specter thought to himself as he finished pounding his invisible meat into Summer Rose’s pussy letting out a great sigh just before the gooey discharge of ectoplasm into her insides.

“Mmmm!~” He groaned in relief as he felt the substance leave his invisible body and fill Summer’s pussy with it.

“Ooohhh aaahh……!  Mmmhhh.~” Summer moaned breathing a sigh of relief as her body was let down onto the bed with her quim throbbing. Thick deposits of seed oozed out of it, with the ghost’s newly acquired powers he made Summer sleep thinking her most recent  rape was nothing but a dream, like it had supposedly been many times before.

‘Oohh, that feels so good.’ The ghost thought to himself pulling himself up from the bed and hovering over out of the bedroom to see into the room the blonde girl ran into.

He phased through the rooms until he found her again, the blonde girl hugged a pillow shaking convincing herself it was all a dream of some sort. The ghost smirked and decided to make that delusion to be what really happened, floating over to her he drizzled some of his essence onto her golden head making her feel sleepy leading to her taking a nap. 

‘Hmm, I would like to have you right now, but that’ll have to wait until later at night. I like taking my prey during that time instead of the day. So just you wait, you golden little angel.’ The ghost said to Yang as she snored soundly on her pillow with her body being marveled at by the specter above.

*****

Later on in the day Yang was convinced what she saw was her imagination gone wild, she couldn’t dare to convince herself that some kind of specter was raping her mom. That idea of fantasy stretched too far from belief in her opinion, after a nap and a shower she felt right as rain and convinced herself that it didn’t happen. Seeing her mother Summer tend to her usual motherly duties like cooking up dinner and washing clothes. 

“Whew, everything certain looks normal at least. Maybe I imagined something raping mom on the bed, might be those lewd fantasies I keep having after seeing her smut books.” Yang said to herself feeling uneasy for she felt like something was watching her the rest of the day. 

She was wearing her tight workout spats with yellow loose-fitting tank top giving a generous view of her cleavage. Tying her hair back she walked outside to train by herself while Ruby ran around playing with Zwei. Little did she know that a pair of spectral eyes were on her, had been the whole day, watching her plump voluptuous booty jiggle with every step she took. The ghost hovered closely to her unseen by everything, he let out an aroused breath tickling her neck and sending shivers up her spine.

‘I can swear something’s looking at me.’ She noted looking around turning her head to see everything was seemingly normal as it ever was. She was unaware that the ghost was right behind her watching her every move with hungry impatient eyes. 

When it came to nightfall Yang went to bed right after Ruby dressed in the same workout skivvies she was in when she left the backyard. The ghost crept into their room and licked his invisible lips feeling ready to get to work, he drifted up to her bed and pulled down the covers on it revealing her sexy teenage body to him in all its glory. 

‘Show time.~” The ghost said to himself reaching down to fondle Yang’s breasts into each of his hands. He grabbed them through the thin layer of clothing relishing their full feel within his palms, Yang moaned softly and started tossing her head about in reaction to the gentle ministrations.

The ghost cackled mischievously and relished the doughy feel of her full D cup sized breasts in his hands. Imprints of his fingers showed meshing into the clothing as her boobs started swirling around slowly making her huff and moan in sleeping pleasure. He continued this treatment for another minute until he reached down and lifted her shirt up off her frame, her top was bunched up over her bare naked breasts furthering his arousal for he saw her perfect pink puffy nipples ready for playing.

“Unnngh…..mmhh.~” He leaned down and captured one of them into his mouth making a sleeping Yang recoil by pushing her chest upwards into the sky. She started panting hotly feeling flushed with pleasure as the ghost began sucking gingerly on her tit, a small barely noticeable sound of sweet sucking noise started coming out of his mouth. 

Yang started turning and shifting in her bed feeling the pleasurable service give her a blushing face as he continued sucking one breast while fondling the other. 

“Haahh….unngghh!....Mmnnngh!” She moaned hotly with loud breathy gasps airing out. Her face remained sleeping as he continued molesting the beautiful blonde teenager at his leisure.

Across from the bed there was Ruby snuggled up in her covers hearing the noises her sister made. Stirring awake and feeling mildly cranky because she had sensitive ears she turned her face and saw the jaw-dropping sight of her sister tossing about on her bed with exposed tits flailing about.

“Yang….? What….is going on?” She sleepily asked rubbing her eyes as she sat up from the bed. It looked like her sister was having a nightmare judging by the trouble expression written on her flustered face, Ruby got up quickly and ran out of the room to go get her mother Summer to check in on her.

The ghost watched the bouncy girl rush out of the room eying her adorable petite form as she went, he smirked as he kept one hand on Yang’s right tit squeezing it to make her moan loudly.

“That’s it, cutie, bring your mother here. Let’s get this all out into the open so that I can finally have all three of you at the same time.” He said to himself returning to focus on Yang’s body. His invisible hands crept down to her waist tugging on her spats and pulling them off her body. 

All that remained worn was a dark golden thong, something a teenage girl shouldn’t wear unless they were the free spirit type. He doubted this insecure blonde was that, but shrugging he pulled them off anyway revealing her naked slightly fuzzy patch made of golden blonde hair. Yang involuntarily spread open her legs showing him the moist pink flesh of her juicy young pussy to his eyes.

The ghost cackle maniacally and leaned down pushing his face up into Yang’s muff tasting her as his lips sucked apart her labia tenderly. Yang moaned loudly behind sealed lips tossing her head about even more as she felt the sensitive pleasure beginning to arise within her, she could feel ‘something’ tasting her cunt making her feel really good as it continued. Her legs started lifting up above into the air with the ghost diving his head even deeper forcing his entire mouth into her juicy young womanhood. 

“Aaahhhh! Haaaahh!~ Ooh…..!” She hollered really feeling the pleasure as he began gorging himself on her juicy teenage twat. 

“Mmhhh, tasty.~ You are ripe, girlie. I can't wait to see how your sister feels once I get to her.” The ghost murmured tonguing out her insides ravenously making Yang toss about until he heard the door open.

Pausing in his actions he turned back to see Summer Rose and Ruby, both in loose tank tops and light shorts, rushing to Yang’s bed making him back off for now. 

“Yang! Oh my gosh, Yang! Wake up!” Summer cried out when seeing her daughter naked as the day she was born writhing on the bed in a sweaty heap. 

When she rushed over she grabbed her shoulders shaking her awake and seeing her groggily open her Lilac eyes noticing the worried looks both Ruby and Summer were giving her.

“Mom….? What happened?” She asked sleepily before realizing she was naked from neck down, this caused her to sit right up in shock and look to her worried mother with a confused face. “Oh my! What happened?!” 

She freaked out and quickly tugged her clothing back over her body covering herself with a fierce blush. She wouldn’t admit that he felt really good being groped and fondled right there on the bed, Yang swore she also felt one of her nipples being sucked by something that wasn't there. 

“M-Mom! I...I….know it sounds crazy, but I think there’s a poltergeist in the house! Ever since today, after seeing you get raped by something invisible on your bed I thought my imagination was running wild. I felt like there was some kind of invisible presence skulking around the corner wherever I go after that. I honestly thought I was going crazy, but now this just clinches it. There's something here molesting us!” Yang revealed earning a very shocked face from Ruby while Summer simply frowned looking contemplative.

‘It’s the same, that spirit that had its way with me back at the beach so long ago and recently again today. Now…..he’s come for my daughters!’ Summer pieced together after Yang told her of this.

“You’re...not going crazy, Yang, and you are right. There is something here having its way with us, but I don't know where it is or how we can stop it. It isn’t a Geist, that’s for sure, but this isn’t the first time it’s paid us a visit. A long time ago back when you two were still very young we took a quick to the beach. Your father and me, something invisible felt me up in one of the public showers then again in the waters of the ocean literally raping me without me realizing it was happening. Back when I came back I thought it was behind me and that whatever happened wouldn’t do so again.”

“But I was wrong, right next to your father sleeping on the bed with me I felt that strange spectral presence pull on my clothing and proceed to have sex with me. I won’t deny that it felt too good to stop it, not that I would know how to anyway. But that night was long ago and I thought he had lost interest and moved on. Now there’s this….” Summer finished leaving both girls completely shocked at hearing the story.

Meanwhile, the ghost just laughed his invisible ass off relishing in the panic all three of them had. It gave him a sense of pride actually.

‘Hehehehe, you got that right, beautiful. And I’m just getting started.’ He said to himself seeing Yang sit up on her bed looking worried while wearing a red blush on her face. Ruby had the same look too after hearing of such vulgar details regarding her mother’s encounter with the ghost. 

Deciding to have one last laugh for the night the ghost crept over to Yang’s form and phased through the bed behind her leaving his hands to roam toward her busty upper body.  

“So….should we call Ghostbusters or something? Because….this is getting crazy and-” 

Yang cut herself off when she felt the invisible hands grab her body making her tense up until she felt unseen fingers pull up her tank top exposing her supple D-cups once again!

Yang spurted out the mild she had been currently drinking in a comical fashion while Summer wore an incredulous look on her face at seeing her daughters breasts suddenly become exposed. Imprints of fingertips meshed into the dough of her breasts making Yang moan loudly in gasping breaths as the ghost took to fondling them spontaneously right then and there.

“Ahhh!~ C-cut that out!” She shrieked attempting to cover her tits again making the ghost leave her bosom laughing uproariously as he left all three girls speechless due to his actions.

‘Huh, she’s bigger than her mom even. That’s great! Hehehehe.’ The ghost chuckled floating away while Yang shot up from her bed stomping out with a blushing face and angry expression written all over it.

‘Oh what fun we’ll have later, beautiful. You, your mom, and even your sister. I’m going to make this a fun little family reunion with me very soon.’ The ghost said to himself admiring them from afar and watching as Yang stomped out blowing steam from her ears, the way she moved entailed her tits jiggling about while Summer tried calming her down.

He relaxed watching the show wishing he had popcorn on him.

 

**To be continued….**

**End of Chapter**

  
  


AN:This has been for NRiver, thanks for reading.


	4. An Arc Sibling Bonding

  
  
  


**A Ghost Groping Rescue, an Arc sibling Bonding**

**RWBY**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One- Closure and Reward**

 

*****

Jaune Arc, age fourteen, here he was standing above the freshly-made burial ditch where his late grandfather Roland Arc was being lowered into. He wore a simple black funeral suit alongside his seven female siblings and his parents. He sighed as the rain poured down, the boy watched solemnly as a world-respected huntsman of the past era was finally being laid to rest. Jaune followed many examples from his grandfather and hoped he could live up to his legacy someday. Looking to his side he saw his  beautiful sister Saphron Arc, fidgeting oddly enough while standing next to him.

‘Hm? Wonder what’s wrong with Saph?’ Jaune wondered looking over to her and seeing ‘something’ tug parts of her dress about, namely from her chest region. The beautiful blonde teenager,  having just turned eighteen this month, fidgeted her arms side to side as though she had an unbearable itch going on with her body.

Jaune’s eyes focused on her some more taking in the beauty of her lovely face and feeling those long-held feelings of incestuous love for her generate some heat in his chest. He tried to shake his head and focus on what was going on with her and noticed there was a shadow of a man behind her that nobody else could see. His face paled and he nervously looked around to see if anyone else noticed him, but so far nobody did, not even Saphron.

‘What...am I going crazy? There’s some shadowy thing there molesting my sister! And no one but can see it?’ He wondered feeling anxious now and looking back to her chest to see finger-shaped imprints surface within her black dress. The funeral outfit she wore was very form-fitting and majestic in appearance, it hugged her body nicely showing off her mature womanly curves. The bottom of the dress was short enough to show her creamy smooth-looking thighs and her chest, holding back her robust set of DD-cup sized tits was stealthily getting groped by some invisible person. 

Jaune sweats nervously at both the sight of a specter groping his sister and at the sight of her getting hot and bothered while seemingly not noticing he was there. Her tits started jiggling softly in up and down motion thanks to those unseen hands, whoever was doing the deed didn’t seem to care that it was at a funeral with her family members around. Jaune still wasn’t convinced he wasn’t going crazy, but for the life of him he could not bring himself to stop watching. Part of him figured the reason Saphron didn’t sperg out or say anything was because they were a funeral, thankfully the invisible molestation stopped and the finger imprints underneath the girl’s dress disappeared along with the man-sized shadow that was behind her.

Jaune looked around wondering where he went when the priest started splashing holy water about as he concluded the sermon. A lot of questions went through his mind right now, but first things first he had to go check up on Saphron.

“Saph…..you okay? I s-saw you fidgeting just now….” Jaune lied hoping that he wasn’t going crazy, but at the same time he couldn’t explain some phantom molesting his sister right in front of the funeral service.

“Yeah...I’m fine, Jauney, just a little winded for some reason. Felt like something was touching from the inside out, it’s weird, hehehe.” She giggled lightly with a slight blush on her face and went over to pull Jaune into her arms hugging him affectionately and putting his face into her breasts.

‘Mnnnggh! No...boner no….don't rise up!’ Jaune begged his body through his thoughts and hoped he wouldn’t get an erection from hugging his beautiful sister. Thankfully Saphron let him go before he could pack a tent in his funeral pants, she smiled cutely at him and took his head to lead him away from the casket burial to join the others. 

He looked around a bit hoping to see if that phantom was still around, to his surprise he didn’t find it and simply walked hand-in-hand with his sister. From afar being invisible to all was the specter cackling like a hyena as he watched the blonde girl wiggle her sexy butt with every step she takes. The girl was a straight-up bombshell like he’d never seen before, he’d gladly take her here if it weren’t for everyone else around. Even he couldn’t get away from fucking a mark in such a crowded area, but that would change once she got home.

‘Oh ho ho just you wait, beautiful, I’m going to have a fun night with you later today. Hmm, I wonder what was up with that boy earlier, it kinda felt like he was able to see me. Maybe it’s nothing.’ The ghost thought fading away to stalk the family back to their homestead somewhere in the Anima continent.

*****

Following their trail and tagging along with their car the specter stowed away on the Arc’s vehicle heading back to home. When they arrived he got out of it and followed young Saphron Arc quietly while maintaining his invisibility. Normally he was already invisible, but without a constant focus on remaining unseen he’d run the risk of being spotted by someone with high perception. Namely, anyone with a strong aura or attunement to mystical sensibilities around the world, luckily he’d never cross one so far. He’d be screwed if he came across an active huntress though.

Later in the nighttime, the girl retreated to her room inside the quaint two-story house that held enough rooms for growing a woman. Saphron got into her orange long shirt covering up her thighs leaving only her undergarments on underneath, she  sat by the vanity mirror brushing her hair solemnly wondering what it is she felt back at the funeral until she felt ready for bed. The ghost got a good look at her figure showing through the loose fabric and salivated like a mad dog even more. Once she finished combing her hair she got into bed and tried drifting to sleep around midnight, that was when the ghost striked.

Drifting over to her seemingly sleeping body the ghost peeled off the blanket covering her up, a smile crept up on his face as he saw her semi-naked form in all it’s beautiful splendor. He reached down and lifted up her long shirt revealing her pert naked breasts before his eyes, he briefly looked down to see her wearing a thin dark orange thong covering up her pussy and hanging loosely from her hips. Salivating he ran his unseen fingers around her nipples making her mewl and stir somewhat as she tossed about gently. She was still sleeping soundly fortunately, the feeling of her doughy perfect breasts underneath it’s spectral palms made it all worthwhile and the ghost took to massaging them leisurely making her moan out loudly in hot coarse breaths.

“Unnghh….aaah…..!~ Mmnh!” She mewled and stirred tossing her head about, the ghost figured she’d wake sooner than later and figured the time was now to really have at her body. 

Moving one hand down her frame he hooked an unseen thumb around her thong’s waistband and slid it down off her body revealing her moist pair of nether lips. 

‘There you are, my pretty. It’s time for this long-starved ghost man to finally have his fun.’ He said to himself forming a spectral semi-invisible dick from the lower center of its ‘body’. He spread open Saphron’s legs with his hands and lowered himself onto her bust teenage frame pushing the head of his meat directly into her pussy. A loud squelching noise followed and along with it came Saphron’s guttural moan as she stirred from her sleep in time to see that something was wrong.  

“Unnggh! Wwha….where...what’s happening?!” Saphron Arc awoke shaking her head in panic and feeling an invisible hand muffle her mouth as she felt something invisible begin to fuck her.

‘Mnngh, A beauty like you is just what I need right now!’ The ghost thought to himself steadily pushing it’s spectral girth into the girl’s tight cervix making her writhe in sensation at the intrusion. She tried struggling and undulated along the bed surface feeling it to be futile as he had held her securely in unseen hands.

The ghost grabbed her legs and raised them high into the air letting them dangle along with her hips ,which in turn lifted her buttocks up off the bed. Saphron moaned out loudly and struggled with futility to force her ‘assailant’ off her body, but alas she sensations of having its dick plunge wetly into her tight teen pussy made her too distracted to try and call for help. The unseen specter gleefully started pumping into her body over and over again feeling the tight vaginal cavity of her cunt squeezing around it’s length. Though he was a ghost he could still feel such earthly pleasures such as this, and Saphron Arc was so very tight he’d felt like he was really to cum inside of her already.

“Unngh ungh unngh ooohh yeeaah! That’s it,cutie, writhe all you want and kick these long beautiful legs up in the air for me.” The ghost spoke out frightening Saphron even more as she felt her pussy getting pummeled by its invisible length. Her body started heaving and bouncing around with half of it up in the air, her legs dangled and her feet curled up in sensation, Saphron closed her eyes shut hoping for this to be a waking nightmare that would be over soon enough. 

“Nnnggh! Mnnghh….!~” Saphron moaned again tossing her head to the side as she felt the ghostly phallus continue to plunge into her depths. She wanted to leave this place and retreat to her mind, but unfortunately she was feeling pleasure from this haunting violation as well. So much so that she was feeling ready to come.

Jus then, the door suddenly clicked open catching her immediate attention as well as the ghost’s.

“Saph….can I sleep in your room tonight? Kinda feeling creeped out by what I saw…...earlier.” A young Jaune groggily stated rubbing his young eyes while wearing a Pumpkin Pete onesie over his body. He looked to see the odd sight of his sister, naked, having half her body hovering in the air with her exposed pussy being spread open by some invisible force.

Just then she came tossing back her head and wiggling her toes in climax causing her vaginal juices to spritz onto the ghost marking him to a degree of visibility. Jaune, despite feeling heavily aroused, snapped out of his reverie and charged for the ghastly thing raping his sister.

“You….get away from her!” Young Jaune called out rushing to her aid, his body glowing faintly with white aura repelling the specter with it’s radiance. This development was unexpected, completely unexpected, and burning away the ghost’s body making him leave Saprhon’s bed!

“Gggghh! What the hell?! Does this brat have some sort of anti-ghost aura or something? Better retreat for now.” He said to himself floating away quickly and passing through the walls of Saphron’s room leaving the house entirely.

“Saph!” Jaune rushed over to his sister’s side seeing her breathing raggedly after that harrowing experience, but largely by her cumming so intensely. She felt Jaune’s small hands wrap tightly around her body holding her close in security, she never felt so warm and comfortable before. 

Despite the experience Saphron was still very much together and felt like rewarding her little savior properly. Jaune, blushed fiercely knowing he was hugging his naked sister into his arms, he had just busted a ghost and seemingly chased it away for good, but right now he was living a fantasy and trying not to look down to see her.

“Jaune….you..you saved me!” Saphron squealed in delight raising her head up from his chest holding his face into her hands lovingly. 

“Well yeah, of course….! I...I always will, Saph, I prom-mmph!” Jaune was cut off mid-sentence when he felt his sister’s sweet lips push onto his own stealing his breath away and making him melt. Saphron knew what this was doing to Jaune, she knew he had feelings for her and figured this was the best way to reward him; with a kiss. 

She saw his arms go ragdoll and his body limp making her pull back to see a goofy smile on his adorable young face. 

“Hehehehe, look at your face, Jaune.” She giggled snapping him out of it and making him blush fiercely as he struggled to come back to reality within her arms. Jaune went back into comforting brother mode and hugged his around her waist deeply never letting go.

“I’m just glad you’re okay, sis. And t-t-thank you for the kiss….!:” He blushed brightly at this part. Saphron nodded and held him close resting her chin on top of his head cuddling with him lovingly.

“Thank you for saving me, my little hero. I had no idea what that was all about honestly, but I guess it means I’m sexy enough to bring people back from the dead, huh?” She joked making Jaune laugh a little with her defusing any awkward tension between them as they stayed together for the night.

The ghost watched from outside the window menacingly and patiently waited for another opportune moment to strike, but he’d have to be weary of that boy first tho. 

**

Several years had passed and Jaune, now motivated to being a huntsman, decided to leave for Beacon against his worried parent’s wishes. Saphron hadn't had a repeat of the ghostly encounter since that time, but when he left the ghost felt his patience be rewarded and lurched forward into Saphron Arc’s room once again ready to pick up where it left off the first time.

Following that day of his departure, the female Arc sister was raped by the spectral intruder some more as though he came back with a vengeance. She had been alone in her room, as always, when it came for her body. Saphron knew only Jaune could have pushed it back, but now he was gone. Instead of despairing and going crazy she just reluctantly let it happen knowing no other family member could ward it. Night and night again she felt her pussy, her asshole, and her mouth get violated by a ghostly cock and some tendrils. 

She was often naked and being left on the bed oozing spectral cum from either her ass, pussy, and her gaping mouth. She always cleans herself up afterward and hid what had been going on in fear of being labeled crazy by her family members. Feeling tempted to call Jaune and have him return home Saphron sought an alternative solution to her problem; she moved away. She didn’t want her brother to lose out on his dream in being a huntsman, but she also couldn't allow this perverted ghost  to keep having it’s way with her. So far it seemed to be only interested in her and sought out her bed from time to time. 

Eventually, she reached Argus and started anew over there, meeting a girl and realizing she was into guys just as she was into guys Saphron made a girlfriend out of an intellectual lady named Terra Cotta. To her great surprise, she also had an anti-specter aura that kept the ghost away, she saw as much when the fiend attempted to invade her new home and rape her again, fortunately for her he was repelled indefinitely. At least for the time being whenever Terra was around.

“I’ll be back again, some day, you little wench. Oh we’ll have more fun again like the good ole days before you moved out of the home. I’ll see you again, trust me on that, and neither your brother nor your girlfriend will save you from me.” The ghost said hovering outside of the house she lived in and floated away from the time being.

***

Sometime later, during the events of post-Mistral academy, Jaune found out his beloved sister Saphron lived in the city of Argus where they needed to be. A Scroll call later and a hearty invite made the leader of Team JNPR reunite with his precious sister, allowing to them a moment to catch up with each other. 

***

“Thank you again for letting us stay here, Saph. I really can’t thank you enough for sheltering us.”  Jaune said sitting at table with his sister holding a cup of coffee in his hand and seeing her bring a cup of tea to hers.

“Oh pshaw, it’s totally fine, Jaune. We’re happy to have you here, Argus can be boring sometimes, you know. Besides, you need the help…..just like I did when you first came to rescue from that thing a long time ago.” Saphron began and held a small smile on her face. She reached over to grasp Jaune’s right hand and pull into her left squeezing it affectionately and making him blush.

“So...about that, you told me when I left it came back again, and again, and….gah I feel so stupid for leaving the house! I never should’ve left. To think the ghost would wait for me to leave and go after you some more.” Jaune rubbed his forehead in distress and despair until he felt his sister’s soothing hands pull his mug out of them facing her with a smile.

“It’s okay, Jaune, I didn't expect it either and I couldn't’ tell everyone else about it or else they’d think I’m crazy. Besides, after I moved here I discovered Terra has a similar warding effect to her aura as you. The ghost tried coming for me again, but so long as I was with her I could be untouched. I think it’s her semblance to keep spirits away or something, hehehe.” She explained making Jaune nod sadly at her before pulling her into a hug. 

The two didn’t let go for some time and eventually turned in for the night. Unfortunately, that’s when the ghost saw it’s chance. Following a Scroll call from the tanned girls beside he saw that bespectacled lover of the blonde leave the house for an emergency summons at her workplace of the radio tower leaving Saphron Arc all alone in the bed and unaware.

“Showtime.~”

****

Sleeping downstairs next to a dripping Nora and a peacefully sleeping Ren Jaune Arc felt something was up and stood up from the living room bed hearing a strange noise coming from upstairs.

‘Maybe she and Terra are going at  it again?’ He wondered and felt the same chilling sensation he felt when he first caught her being raped by the ghose. Alarm overtook his senses making him sprint up the stairs in his Pumpkin Pete onesie!

Jaune rushed up the stairs careful not to wake everyone along the way and came to Saphron’s bedroom door pushing it open to see her being held up against the ceiling by an unseen force! The ghost was back and it currently had her completely naked and in it’s arms.

‘Uunnnghh! Aaahhhh! Mnnnghh! S-ss-top!” She moaned out with face scrunching up in reluctant bliss as she felt her large E cup tits being groped and sucked on by the ghost itself. Her nether region was getting prodded open by an invisible hand, Jaune blushed fiercely seeing her sister getting molested and decided to channel his aura creating a bright white glow that filled the room!

“Arrggh! You again?! Dammit! I was just having….ffuaaagghh!” The specter cried out in pain feeling driven back from the blonde woman’s body letting her fall from the ceiling and into Jaune’s arms! Jaune kept his aura going flaring brightly like a beacon watching the ghost wither around in the air burning in the wake of his energy purifying his malevolent spirit.

“NNggh! SCrew this then! It isn’t worth the trouble when this girl surrounds herself with living energy shields! Waiting wasn’t even worth it either!’ The ghost thought to himself and hastily made his retreat from the room and by extension Saprhon’s house never wanting to come back again, ever.

Jaune noticed he was gone now and turned down the brightness of his aura to normal levels making his sister eye him with admiration while she was still being carried bridal style. A sharp blush was on her face and a look of surprise was in her eyes, no longer was Jaune the ‘baby’ of the family that wanted to share a bed with her because of nightmares.  Now he was a stronger person, a full-on man, and her hero by every definition of the word. She felt her heart stutter a bit as he gently put her down onto her bed sighing.

“Well, that thing is certainly persistent, guess I’m going to have sleep in your room until Terra gets back. I want to think he’s gone forever now, but we can’t be too sure.” Jaune explained noticing that she was quiet and staring at him with stars in her perfect blue eyes.

“Saph? You okay?” Jaune asked until he saw his utterly naked sister jump into his arms again wrapping hers around his face happily smothering her lis into his mouth! His eyes went open in surprise as he felt his sister gingerly push her tongue down his throat tasting him, Jaune was feeling a fierce erection rise up inside of his pants making it hard to want to push her off.

“Mmnnghh!~” Saphron moaned loudly inside of his mouth making out with her brother in unbridled incestuous passion. The taste of her lips, the feel of her tongue, the sensation of her naked body pressing against him as she wrapped her legs around his backside pulling him onto the bed with her.

“Muuaah…..Jaune!~” She purred out breaking off from his mouth breathing hotly with incensed lustful need. Jaune gasped as he collected his breath and looked at himself on top of her seeing her naked body and large tits within his line of sight. He gulped and felt his member stir within his pants some more, he knew he was in love with his sister at one point in time, but now she was with someone else and couldn’t bring himself to give in to temptation.

“Saph….! Huff..huff..what was that?” Jaune asked feeling his heart racing a mile a minute as he felt her hands go up caressing his face. The longer he stared into her beautiful smile the more he got lost in it uncaring that this was his own sister, who was with someone else.

“Jaune….you...saved me again! I...the last time you did all I gave you was one measly kiss, this time though, I want to reward you with something more.” She huffed excitedly crossing her legs along his backside making it harder to suppress his erection for his flesh and blood.

“B-but Saphron, you don't have to reward me at all….least of all that way, I was just happy to save you.” Jaune refuted and felt her legs lock tighter around his backside pulling him closely on top of her naked body. She brought up a finger to suppress his lips shushing him as she looked longingly into his blue orbs with a smile.

“I know you’re in love with me, Jaune, or least had been in love with me since we were kids.” She revealed making him drop his  jaw in utter surprise as she continued. “I don't know for sure if things changed since you left for Beacon,but I always knew I was your first and that you wanted to have me at some point or another. Incest be damned, Jaune, I’m not holding myself back on account of ‘morality’, I want to reward my hero the right way.”

“I...should’ve never left the house, left you to face all of this alone. I’m so sorry, Saph.” Jaune apologized humbly and felt her squeeze her legs around him some more and pull him down onto her lips for another kiss.

“There’s nothing to apologize for, Jaune. I’d never let you leave Beacon to give up your dream of being a huntsman, now if you’re through talking…let’s get to rewarding my savior of a brother. I’m going to blow your mind, Jaune.” Saphron said in a sultry voice that made Jaune melt even more as she pushed her lips onto his face for another sweet passionate kiss between them.

Jaune gave up and relented, he pulled his arms around her waist keeping her closely to his brother and made out with her right there on the spot. Their tongues meshed in a sinful oral embrace, their lips sucked each other’s apart in languid passion, brother and sister swallowed each other’s saliva in an undeterred make-out frenzy. Jaune was finally letting out years worth of forbidden feelings for his sister Saphron Arc, and she in turn was finally giving him the much-deserved reward for coming to her rescue with the ghost.

Saphron hungrily sucked Jaune’s lips into her mouth tasting him happily while bringing her tongue to swirl around inside. She hummed and moaned rubbing her naked body together with his clothed-one along the bed happily with unbound lust. She wanted that comfy onesie to come off already and ran her hands hastily along the top zipper pulling it down as she kept her lips glued to his face.

“Mnnhh! Hhmmhhnn!~ Jaune….! Clothes need to be off, I want to reward you the right way, so show me that dick and get ready for the  night of your life, baby brother.” She gasped hotly turning him on even more as they eventually pulled back from each other so Jaune could sit up from the bed pulling down his clothing. 

Saphron smiled widely when seeing so much toned muscle become visible to her, he eventually reached down to his waist and shimmied out of the onesie entirely bringing out his surprisingly long erection out into the open. Saphron’s jaw dropped instantly and her eyes became starstruck at seeing her brother’s penis for the first time in literal ages. 

“Holy….you’re bigger than even the strap-ons we use, Jaune!” She gushed at the sight of a thick hearty eleven-inch phallus twitching with excitement as it hung erect right in front of her face. Jaune blushed awkwardly and scratched the side of his face until he felt a moist pair of lips wrap onto his dick.

“Unnghh! S-Saphron?” He looked to see the girl on her knees putting her head into his waist and sucking the head of his erection into her hungry mouth. Her lips were tightly sealed around the skin and wet from the makeout earlier, Saphron hungrily pushed her head forward taking in more of her brother’s length feeling it throb thickly inside her mouth.

“Mmmnhh!~” She mewled with eyes closed and pushed her head in even further taking over half of his appendage into her slimy gullet. Jaune himself was coursing with utter bliss, he ran a hand through his forehead feeling overwhelmed by the sensation of his sister’s hot mouth wrapping around his member. 

His other hand went to her head pulling her closely and feeling her swallow up even more until her face was pushing against his pelvis. When she had enough in her mouth she started running her tongue along its surface pleasuring her brother and beginning to bob her head back and forth in constant sucking motion. Jaune groaned loudly in ecstasy feeling his sister suck his dick so strongly, her lips squeezed and pumped the shaft tightly as she bobbed her head against his waist in an expedient motion.

Soft slurping sounds erupted from then on with Jaune huffing loudly and holding his sister’s face into his pelvis. She felt her brother hump her face a bit while she continued sucking his dick hard for the next fifteen minutes. Saphron fell in love with the taste of his dick and squeezed his skin gingerly as she pushed her face rampantly into his pelvis again and again.

“Mhh mhh mh mh mh mhh mhhh!~” She slurped hungrily and sucked hard on her  brother’s length, she heard him groan loudlyfromm above telling her that he was beginning to cum and expertly she throats his entire length leading to his climax.

“Aaagghh! Oohhh yeahh….here it comes, Saph!” He cried out in ecstasy and felt his member bloat with sperm before sending it down her throat! 

The girl’s eyes bulged wide open with her cheeks puffing up with Jaune’s seed, she quickly started gulping down everything he was unloading and savoring the taste is it went down her throat. Loud gulp after gulp followed with Saprhon feeling her stomach become full with her brother’s seed. It was such a naught forbidden act that she couldn’t help but feel absolutely turned on. This wasn’t a betrayal of any kind to Terra either, both girls were sexually liberal and open-minded about occasionally taking a third female friend inside for a wild night. Tonight just so happens to be Jaune, and only Jaune, whom she loved back as well.

“Nngghh! Muahh…..tasty, and from the looks of it you still got plenty of ammo inside too.~” Saphron said as she pulled her mouth off of his penis leaving a thick lubricated sausage dangling in front of her with seed leaking out the tip.

“Uuwahh…...ooh Saph….that was amazing.” Jaune answered back feeling utterly dazed by the fellatio conducted by his sister.

“Night’s not over yet, my dah sing hero. You still have to fuck me to your heart’s content.” She added before turning around on  her bed and placing herself on all fours wiggling her tush at her brother’s hungry face.

Jaune, feeling possessed by lust now, grabbed his sister’s hips and lined up his erect member in front of her pussy. He looked to her briefly seeing her nod and pushed his pelvis forward encasing the head of his member into her dripping folds.

“Unnnggaahh!” Saphron cried out in ecstasy as she felt her labia spread open in ways she never felt before. Neither the ghost, nor the strap-on she and Terra use, filled her out to this extent. Her pussy lips wetly squelched at the intrusion until she felt the rest of his length saw into her completely. Her hands clutched the sheets beneath her tightly as she hung her mouth agape in silent euphoria. Jaune’s member was filling out her so much that she nearly came just from him putting it into her, he groaned and savor the tight slimy space of his sister’s snatch pulling on his member.

Once he hit the surface of her buttocks he wasted no time in pulling back his pelvis and pounding it into Saphron’s ass!

“Uuaaghh! Oohh yess! Fuck me, Baby brother! You deserve this so much! Mmnngh!” Saphron moaned loudly tossing back her head wearing a delirious look of pure ecstasy as she felt her brother start fucking her.

Jaune pulled and pushed his hips into her buttocks at a gentle pace, his member pushed into her deepest spaces reaching her cervix and pounding against it constantly making her whimper. The bed started creaking loudly as he pumped himself into his sister from behind, Jaune steadily increased his pace fucking her in wanton lust for an unknown amount of time and enjoying it greatly.

Her pussy squeezed his length, pulled on it tightly as he pumped himself into her Doggystyle again and again. Their bodies heaved together in languid incestuous bliss for a bit longer until he reached over her backside spooning his naked sister. He reached his hands underneath and squeezed her tits. Saphron moaned hoarsely in increased pleasure and bounced her buttocks back against his waist making him f uck her more rapdily. 

“Uh uh uh uh uh uh aaaahhh!~ Oohhh kiss me, Jauney!” Saphron purred tilting her head to the side meeting Jaune’s face and locking lips with him hungrily swapping spit yet again. The two meshed their mouths together romantically with Jaune holding on to Saphron’s body for dear life as he bottomed out of her. 

She reached up and cradled his head closely in a romantic gesture, their bodies started meshing together more rapidly as time went on, Jaune was beginning to feel his ejaculation coming out and felt Saprhon’s pussy beginning to tighten around  him. Not pausing to ask if it was okay to cum inside her he started rutting his pelvis powerfully into her taut creamy buttcheeks hitting a G spot as a result. This caused his sister to come loudly and hook her legs behind his thighs pulling him inside her snatch filling her to the brink as her walls came gushing down on him in a sporadic frenzied climax!

“Uuaaagghhh!~ Jaaauunnee!” She hollered loudly within his mouth pulling back with a saliva bridge between each of them as their bodies began to shake violently in climax.

Jaune rutted into Saphron’s body a few more times and came hard! He pushed himself as far in as he could go and busted a nut after feeling his member poke out inside of her womb, a thick gush of seed came pouring out filling the woman up entirely as he pumped into her for a full-on minute in unbridled ecstasy.

“Unh…..unghh….oohh…..Saphron….” Jaune moaned as he felt his climax conclude making him slump over her backside with a peaceful smile.

Saphron collapsed on the bed as well basking in the warm naked afterglow of having fucked her brother just now following a daring rescue. She kept herself rooted to his pelvis feeling his length squirt out more sperm into her uterus likely getting her pregnant, but that remains to be seen. She reached back and cradled his cheeks  fondly as she cuddled up close to her brother naked and sweaty and yet utterly relieved in spirit as well as body.

“My hero…...mmhh.” She purred feeling his sperm ooze out of her some more.

 

**End of Story/Chapter**

 

AN:This has been for Nriver, thanks for reading.


End file.
